


strike me with lightning

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 朴志晟/钟辰乐, 李马克/李东赫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	strike me with lightning

1

刚开学没几天，钟辰乐被拉去参与了一场群架。

“干，我又不会打架，叫我去干什么。”钟辰乐不情不愿地跨上他和朴志晟的机车，扣安全帽的时候稍微有点痛苦，下巴骨被勒得生疼。

“就凑人数呗，楷灿哥非要我去，叫我多叫点人。”

朴志晟的声音被风吹得四分五裂。“你在说什么啊！”钟辰乐凑到他耳边大喊。

“我说---凑---人---数----！”

“什么啊，你就凑到我一个人。”钟辰乐往后，双手撑在机车后扶手上，闭上眼睛吹风。他们这里靠海，傍晚的风带着湿气，像狗湿漉漉的舌头一样舔上钟辰乐的脸。

“李楷灿会不高兴吧。”

“谁管。他一天天的跟人起冲突，我还烦呢。不知道马克哥怎么忍下来的。”

“你这话敢不敢当着他面说。”

“看情况。平语时间可以说说。”

到了群架约定点---河边比较空旷的一个地方，已经来了不少人，他们这边为首的李楷灿和对方为首的粉头发混混正在说些什么。看上去暂时还没有打起来的意思。

“人好多，我们不去也没人知道吧？”钟辰乐磨磨蹭蹭地不想下车。

李马克正心不在焉地四处看，一眼就瞥到钟辰乐他们，朝他们挥手。

“志晟啊你们怎么现在才来。”

“不去不行了。”朴志晟拍拍钟辰乐的屁股，“放心好了，看样子轮不到我们上场。”

“西八朴志晟，不要插旗。”

钟辰乐连安全帽都懒得解，省得一会儿强行戴进去的时候又痛得要死。痛得像正骨手术。这个小地方竟然，买不到合他和朴志晟尺寸的安全帽。要不是朴志晟怕死也要求他一起怕死，钟辰乐根本就不想戴。

他和朴志晟站在人群最后面，钟辰乐觉得无聊，双方头目还在言语上斡旋。

西八说好了打架就快点打不行吗。那两个人现在是在调情还是干什么。钟辰乐蹲下来，捡起一根树枝戳土里冒出的蚂蚁玩。想一会儿结束了就和朴志晟去学校后门的摊子买血肠吃。他高中以前居然一次血肠都没吃过。朴志晟听说的时候瞪大了眼睛。

“不可思议。”朴志晟说，有些困惑。“你不会真的是哪国公主吧？”

“西八这谁啊，来打架还戴安全帽。”

钟辰乐闻声抬头。一平时常在李楷灿身边晃来晃去的熟脸。他面无表情地瞪着那人。

“哦，原来是我们公主。”那人笑嘻嘻的，牙齿透光泛黄。可乐和劣质烟草的缘故。

公主这绰号一开始是李楷灿叫起来的。因为钟辰乐入学第一天乖乖穿了校服。西裤白色小腿袜高级黑皮鞋，看上去像什么大小姐学校里不谙世事的乖小孩。

等钟辰乐发现其实没人会像自己这样认真地穿校服后，他就也在校服上模仿日本黑道写那种字：“夜露死苦”，“喧哗上等”之类的。顺便买了机车，暂时还没来得及改装。只乱七八糟喷了一点漆，看上去不伦不类——他们男高中生简直爱死这种不伦不类了。

“会不会有点过？”他花了一晚上完成大作后，第一个展示给朴志晟看。

朴志晟皱眉眯眼看了一阵，绽放笑容，“好极了。肯定没人敢惹你。要是我不认识你，在街上遇到你一定绕着走。”

第二天穿到学校去，老师没说什么，大多数同学也没说什么。钟辰乐心里挺高兴。

课间去厕所，遇到李楷灿从隔间抽完烟出来，镜子映出了钟辰乐背后那几个大字。李楷灿盯着镜子看，看得钟辰乐非常不自在。

李楷灿漫悠悠地洗完手，走过来，沾了水还没干的手在钟辰乐肩膀上拍了两下，他说：

“穿黑道服也好可爱，公主。”说完潇洒地离开。

只穿了一天黑道服的钟辰乐回家就把那身衣服脱下来扔进垃圾桶。重新翻出白色小腿袜，刚好到膝盖的西装裤，黑色皮鞋。西八，人看来还是要做自己。但机车还是保留下来了，因为朴志晟很喜欢那辆机车。

“我的梦想，是和这辆机车一起飙到最高时速，最后无可奈何地失控，我和失控的她一起坠进水库里。泄漏出的机油和我的鲜血漂浮在安静的水面。大家以为我死了，其实不然，我只是和她一起去了另一个地方…那个地方叫地狱。爱情的地狱。”朴志晟依恋地靠着他们的机车。“only me and she.”

“她？”钟辰乐想你英语好鸡巴菜。

“她。”

“你好恶。”

“男人爱机车有什么错吗？”

“公主来打群架戴安全帽也可以理解，公主可不能受伤啊。”可乐烟草牙齿男手里挥着钢管，蹲下来跟钟辰乐一起戳蚂蚁玩。

钟辰乐很无语。看他用粗得跟朴志晟鸡巴一样的钢管戳蚂蚁，把蚂蚁搞得崩溃，四处乱窜。求救一样爬到他黑色锃亮的皮鞋鞋尖。

钟辰乐站起来，抖抖皮鞋。

“把钢管借我。”

“哈？你要上吗？”可乐烟草牙齿男满脸惊讶。

“不上我来这里干嘛。”钟辰乐不等他反应，夺过他手里的钢管，冲到人群最前面去，冲到李楷灿身边。

朴志晟本来蹲在河边抽烟。听到动静转头一看，一个小熊软糖印花安全帽正拨开人群勇往直前。他吓得丢了烟赶紧跟过去：“我靠钟辰乐你在干什么——”

朴志晟说来凑人数就真的是来凑人数，没准备真上。想抽完三根烟再不打他就走了。操他的钟辰乐不会以为真要上吧？他手里拿着什么——西八哪个贱人给他的钢管...

可乐烟草男的后脖子凉了一秒。

“在说些什么说这么久，究竟打不打啊。”

钟辰乐握着钢管，敲自己的安全帽，又指指李楷灿，“你们是来开线下会议的吗？何必呢，打个电话连线不就好了。”

李楷灿看着他，欲言又止。没想到钟辰乐居然来了。来了就算了还冲到最前面，冲到最前面就算了还拿着钢管，这他妈谁给他的...

“东哥...”可乐烟草牙齿男迎接到李楷灿往后巡视的炽烈目光，心很虚。

“是公主从我手里抢、抢的...”

抢你就给吗？他看上去力气会比你大吗？“公主从我手里抢了钢管”这种话从你这个剃了寸头的小混混嘴里说出来不觉得奇怪吗？

钟辰乐看了对面一眼。对方头目脸长得惊人地漂亮，头发染成艳粉色，笑容甜蜜，搭配在一起显得异样残暴；站在漂亮脸蛋左边的男生眼下有颗痣，用看生气的小鸡仔那样的眼神看着钟辰乐笑。笑容宛若慈父。这人看上去明明更像优等生啊。钟辰乐想，但还是被优等生看得不太高兴；右边的狐狸相男生脸很臭。钟辰乐想他打起架来说不定是最凶的那一个。当然他想错了。

“好可爱的弟弟，是你们的公主吗？”漂亮脸蛋指着钟辰乐问。

公主公主，怎么谁看了都叫他公主。钟辰乐十分不满。他不介意被叫公主。但讨厌被人叫公主的原因。正常高中男生穿了白袜皮鞋就非他妈的要被叫公主吗？

“是吉祥物。”李楷灿摸摸钟辰乐的安全帽。“不好意思渽民，今天是我们辰乐第一次参与聚众斗殴。没什么经验。”

罗渽民看着钟辰乐，笑容艳美。有点没由来的吓人。

钟辰乐和他视线交汇时，罗渽民竟猝不及防地朝他wink了一下。嘴角大开大合，像电视上的搞笑艺人。

啥啊。好奇怪这哥...钟辰乐皱起脸。笑不出来。心里毛毛的。

“其实今天只是预热。”李楷灿看着天空说道，表情深邃。接过旁边李马克嘴里的烟猛吸一口，幸运地没有呛到。

“也没想着要真枪实弹地干一场。是吧渽民？”

“是吗？”罗渽民眨眨眼睛，嘟起嘴。钟辰乐看了不知为何拳头自动捏紧。

“你们连小朋友都拿了钢管呢。”

李楷灿迅速夺过钟辰乐手里的钢管扔给后面的烟草可乐牙齿男，捏钟辰乐的肩膀，痛得钟辰乐五官扭曲。

“钢管不是他的，他来这里就带了他本人。还有安全帽。是吧辰乐？”

钟辰乐只能点头，眼泪都要出来。

“还会再见的。正式打架时也希望能看见你可爱的安全帽。再见辰乐。”

罗渽民走前想留钟辰乐电话号码。钟辰乐想这不太合适吧。不过这就要走了吗？这真的是开了一场线下会议啊。钟辰乐看看李楷灿，好像没上来阻止的意思。那就留吧，就当多交个朋友。可是跟敌对方的头目交朋友是对的吗？钟辰乐很困惑。李楷灿又跟罗渽民关系很微妙的样子。妈的，高年级生脑子里的东西好难懂。

“下次我们应该把机车开到他们面前去，保证闪耀全场。打架输了也值了。”朴志晟摸女人大腿那样充满感情地抚摸他们的机车。

“呀朴志晟，谁告诉你打架可以输的。”李楷灿上李马克机车上到一半，下来踢朴志晟屁股一脚，“男人不可以认输。”

朴志晟立刻肃然。“哥我开玩笑的。”

“输赢是能开玩笑的事吗？”

“行了东赫，我肚子好饿，我们去吃辣年糕吧。”

李马克不耐烦地坐在机车上抖腿，往头上扣机车帽的样子也不太舒服，钟辰乐很想走过去拍拍他的肩膀说哥我懂你。

“西八李马克，你肚子里住了一只大象吗？来之前不是带你去吃过了。”

“我在长大。”李马克低头看自己的手掌，若有所思。

“肚子饿了又饿很正常。每吃一口都像是往车里加的燃料，会让我越来越强。”

“西八，少看点垃圾动画片。”李楷灿正骨大师一般，强行把李马克头上的安全帽摁下去，痛得李马克嗷嗷叫。“李东赫我操你的，动画片不是你推给我看的吗？”

“马克哥哪里在长大？”钟辰乐反应慢半拍，随口问。

李东赫转过头，惊讶地看着他。李马克忘记了正骨一般的疼痛，惊讶地看着他。连朴志晟也惊讶地看向他，安全帽只往头上戴了一半。

钟辰乐被看得很慌张。无措地摆手。

“不是，各位，我下意识接的，我不是那个意思...”

李东赫表情复杂。“辰乐，不是你的错。怪我们。以后说话会多多注意的。”

李马克脸红得像吞了夕阳，“辰乐，哥其实没懂刚刚你说的什么意思。真的。”

“哥没懂吗？”朴志晟白痴一样，“辰乐刚刚说的是...”

钟辰乐摘下安全帽，往地下狠狠摔去，但因为是泥土，河边的泥土又湿又潮，摔不坏安全帽。只能砸死几只蚂蚁。

“我十五了！！！！”钟辰乐对着天空大喊，“我有讲黄色笑话的自由！！！！”

安全帽砸在泥土上的声音很沉闷。没一个人说话。尘土色、潮湿的夕阳流淌在他们身上。

朴志晟的肚子在那一刻突然咕咕地叫起来。所有人都看向他。谢谢你志晟。每个人都在心里说。

当然朴志晟并不知道。他有点不好意思地笑笑。把头全部挤进安全帽里后，笑嘻嘻地说：

“肚子好饿。去吃辣年糕吧我们，还有血肠汤。”

2

那天其实是钟辰乐第一次跟着李东赫他们一起去吃辣年糕和血肠汤。

比较偏的店面，除了他们几个高中生，店里更多是喝闷酒，喝着喝着突然发疯的大叔大姐们。

“好好吃...”钟辰乐一边吃一边忍不住掉眼泪，“原来这才是辣年糕。原来这才是血肠。朴志晟之前带我去吃的是什么鬼东西...”

朴志晟手里签子上吊着一根热腾腾的年糕，正要放进嘴巴里。

“什么啊。你之前不还说好吃吗？”

“妈的，我怎么知道它们本来应该是什么味道。我告诉过你我那时候是第一次吃。”

“第一次...”朴志晟低头，“sorry，辰乐。”

“少曲解我。还有不要说英语了。no cool。”

“好吃的话哥天天带你来吃。”李楷灿大手一挥，把李马克面前的血肠推到钟辰乐面前。“记得给哥钱就行。”

“李东赫，那是老子的血肠。”

“我是为你好，马克xi。”李东赫瞥李马克一眼，“再吃你肚子真的快炸了。”

李马克往后靠在椅子上，呼出一口气。

“烟烟烟。”他朝李东赫摊手。

李东赫从胸前的口袋里拿出一包瘪了半边的烟，小心翼翼地抽出一根，放到李马克嘴唇上。“火机在你那里。”

“我不是给你了吗？”

“少来，你没给。”

“算了。”李马克吸一口没燃的烟，淡淡的橘子气钻进他的口腔。他摘下烟拿到眼前看，烟身上有几个浅灰色的霉点。

“你这烟都潮了。”

“潮烟还不好？别有一番风味。”

“放你妈的屁。”李马克小声骂。低头看见一肉乎乎白色的小手推一只打火机过来。

“辰乐？你为什么有打火机？”

“志晟的。”钟辰乐耸肩。

“见鬼了朴志晟，你居然抽烟？什么时候？谁他妈教你的？”李东赫难以置信地看向正在狂乱地吸年糕的那位。

“不是、”朴志晟被呛到，一边咳嗽一边摆手，“打火机是、咳，无聊拿来烧蚂蚁玩的...”

“蚂蚁好惨。它们本可以不死。为它们的灵魂祈福。”李东赫双手合十。“不过你觉得我会信你的鬼话吗？”

李东赫抢过李马克手里的火机，仔细端详。

“高级货啊，志晟。”

“辰乐买的...”

“你什么都是辰乐买的吗？你们在交往吗？还是他包养你了？”

“别这么说。我目前唯一的恋爱对象只有机车。”

“机车也是老子买给你的。”钟辰乐忍不住道。

“志晟，毕业了嫁给钟辰乐吧。我看他真的很爱你。”李东赫用祝福的语气说道。

“我爱的只有机车...辰乐对不起。”

“你对不起个卵。”

李马克仰头吐出一口烟，烟是橘子味道的却不是橘子色，灰蒙蒙地落在他们四人之间。李马克吸烟不过肺。这种没面子的事他自然对谁都不会说。

“今晚谁不回家？”他问。

“干什么？”李东赫从他嘴唇上拿烟，烟嘴被李马克含得湿润，李东赫毫不在意地放进自己嘴里。他吸烟不仅过肺还吸很猛，脑子在瞬间就会变昏沉沉。李东赫是醉烟体质，抽多久都不习惯。当然这种没面子的事他对谁也都不会说。

“飙车啊。”

“你这狗崽子明天不上课吗？”

“有什么关系。”李马克站起来，拿起一边的头盔，歪头看李东赫。“去不去？”

“去啊。当然去。”

“你们呢？”李马克又问朴志晟和钟辰乐。

“我反正要去。”钟辰乐想也没想就回答。

“我想回家早点睡觉来着...”朴志晟往嘴里塞最后一口血肠，“明天有小考呢，辰乐你不知道？”

“不知道不知道。不过我知道朴志晟说他的梦想是和机车一起掉进水...”

“啊西八别说出来我去我去！”朴志晟跳起来捂钟辰乐的嘴，那只手盖住钟辰乐整整半张脸。朴志晟手大得像过度发育。他全身上下除了眼睛好像都不同程度地发育过头了：头，手，脚，鼻子，当然还有**。最后那个让李东赫每次上厕所时都忍不住盯着看，且啧啧赞叹。

钟辰乐在朴志晟手心里嗅到辣年糕的味道，血肠的味道，热乎乎的；烟草的味道---他给朴志晟买的高级烟。还有朴志晟身上说不清楚的什么味道，雨一样袭来，让钟辰乐脑子晕作一团。

或许真的要下雨了。钟辰乐靠在朴志晟怀中，有点舍不得起来。想等会儿在车上抱住朴志晟的腰好了。朴志晟背后突起来硬邦邦的脊骨会硌得他脸疼。那也没关系。

3

“夜露死苦！！夜露死苦！！”朴志晟疯了一样大喊。他和钟辰乐飙在最前面。这也没办法，他们的车贵了李马克的改装车十倍不止。

“西八朴志晟吵死了你！给老子闭嘴！”

钟辰乐从后视镜里看到李东赫从车座椅上站起来，冲他们大骂。他的头发在风中野草一样乱舞。李东赫不怎么喜欢戴头盔，说戴头盔很逊，不如让风吹乱他的头发。他的头发也想像他本人那样自由。他尊重他的头发就像尊重他的偶像迈克尔杰克逊。

“东赫你他妈小心点...”李马克乖乖戴着头盔，驾车跟在钟辰乐他们后面。钟辰乐看着他头上印了棕色小熊的头盔，想了想，那顶安全帽一开始应该是买给李东赫的。

“爷就是世界之王！！！”朴志晟根本听不见，变本加厉地大吼大叫。李东赫除了在后面变着法骂的确也不可能现在下车来揍他。

“朴志晟等会儿我要把你的鸡巴揍成两半…”

车速前所未有地快。钟辰乐紧紧抱着朴志晟的腰。脸贴着志晟硬邦邦的后背。他想自己要是不抱住大概就得破塑料袋一样飞出去了。头盔上的小熊软糖在触到地面那一刻碎成碎片。和机车一起死掉对钟辰乐来说不是什么浪漫的事，更不想掉进水库，身体里流出来的血和机油混在一起，在最后一秒身体和机车一起浮出水面。像什么邪典电影的ending镜头。

“我操你们的！！为什么那么快！！李马克你这车怎么这么不行啊！”

“我尽力改装了。抱歉东赫。但你要是再不坐下，现在的车速也会让你在摔下去的那刻爆出脑浆的。”

“李马克我操你。”

李东赫乖乖坐下。和李马克落在钟辰乐他们后面越来越远。朴志晟兴奋过头，根本没等两位哥哥的意思。

钟辰乐回头看，李东赫和李马克的身影消失在拐角处。拐弯处的指示牌显示前方目的地是水库点。

“志晟，你开太快了。等等他们。”

“男人不能说快。”

“...”钟辰乐手默默伸进朴志晟裤裆，“真是疯了。你不慢下来，我现在就解开你的裤子，迎着风给你撸一管。”

“你说真的？”

“真的。前面就是水库。等你和你的恋爱对象一起冲进去的时候，机油和你的精液会一起失控...你被人打捞起来时的样子一定可以上新闻。”

“十分抱歉辰乐xi我这就慢下来。”

钟辰乐和朴志晟抵达水库后，等了十分钟左右等来了李马克和李东赫。

“好像要下雨了。”钟辰乐说。

“现在下雨，未免太凑巧了。”李东赫抬头看了一眼天，“我们等会儿开车回去会摔死吧。”

“闪电会在车速最快的那一刻击中我吗？”朴志晟喃喃道。

“你听上去已经被击中了。志晟。”

“nice one。马克哥。”钟辰乐竖起大拇指。

“谢谢。”李马克挠头。难得讲笑话被人夸一次。

李东赫绕着水库转了一圈，水库不大，月光虚幻地撒在水面。李东赫心中顿时充满感情：

“下雨的时候我们能看见星星吗？”

“想看见就能看见的。”朴志晟指指自己。

“呵呵。”李东赫冷笑。“呵呵。”

雨水滴到钟辰乐的鼻尖，他吓一跳。接着更多的雨水落下来，砸在他们身上。

“我是许愿池吗？”钟辰乐喃喃道。

“真好，辰乐。”李马克安慰一样摸摸他的头，“赶紧许愿雨停，不然我们今晚就得睡在这儿了。”

“好奇怪，突然觉得正在发生的一切都是幻觉。”朴志晟不知何时坐在水库边，抱着膝盖。

“我是真实存在的吗？我说不定已经死了。在刚刚飙车的时候。”

“西八，那我们难不成也死了吗？”

“我不知道，东赫哥。你觉得呢？”

“我觉得有雨落在我身上，我好冷。所以我还活着。”

李东赫淋着雨到处乱走，往水库西边一点距离，发现一废弃的公交站等候台。等候椅上长满了短小的绿色植物，看上去毛茸茸的。

李东赫朝他们挥手，“没死的过来躲雨。”

“我活了。”朴志晟蹭地站起来。

“如果现在和我在一起的是我女朋友，我要紧紧抱住她，手伸进她胸部中间，那是世界上最温暖的地方。呜呜。”

李东赫在椅子上和钟辰乐抱作一团取暖。钟辰乐安静地靠在他怀里。两个人身上都有些湿润。他觉得东赫哥身上有股海风和潮掉的烟味，又有点马克哥的感觉在。

“要伸进我胸部中间吗？”钟辰乐抬起头问。

“呀钟辰乐那是什么话。”朴志晟不满。

“...辰乐，你没有胸部哦。”李东赫看着他说。他衬衣领里露出的胸部平坦得像刚刚他们行驶过的公路。

“有的。”

“不是长了乳头的两片肉就能叫胸部。”李东赫严肃地说。

“哦。”钟辰乐低头，有点委屈。“可我的身体也很温暖...”

李东赫感动得不行。“辰乐，是哥不配。”

“好浪漫。”李马克蹲在一边，仰头看雾蒙蒙的雨幕，“好像真的能看到星星。”

“我要是有男朋友、啊说错了女朋友，现在这个场景是不是很适合接吻？”

“现在谁都没有女朋友。但我们有彼此。”李东赫摸摸胸口的烟盒，烟这下要彻底潮了。他抽出一根来放在嘴里，只吸那股橘子味。一股便宜的人造感。

“马克，总之，我愿意牺牲自己当你的试验对象。够兄弟吧？”

“东赫，没有伤害你的意思。”李马克眼神复杂。“但我宁愿亲志晟。”

“啊？”朴志晟飞快地看钟辰乐一眼。后者正靠在李东赫怀里因为刚刚的拒绝感伤。

“哈哈、西八...”李东赫跳起来，笑着朝李马克走去，“既然你都这么说了，那我今天非要亲你不可...”

李马克无处可躲，他不想淋雨。只能看着李东赫一步一步朝自己走来，眼睛愈来愈亮，亮得像星星。

“西八，把你的嘴唇给我。”

“别这样，东赫。”

“当我是你的女朋友吧。我也会当你是我男、说错了女朋友的。”

吻最后玩笑一样实现了。那时他们的嘴唇都很冷，冷得让人起鸡皮疙瘩。碾揉几下后，却又变得温暖。因为寒冷变钝的心跳也快了起来。一下一下，像在改装车里灌进了新鲜的机油。他们像火一样烤暖了对方。

只是练习对象。李马克想。

只是练习对象吗？李东赫想。

是橘子味道啊。他们都在想。

雨水好像使世界稍微消失了一阵。朴志晟蹲在一边，凝视着李东赫和李马克的吻。这个吻持续得过分久了。他又开始怀疑一切都是幻觉。东赫哥竟然在和马克哥接吻啊。什么事啊这。他们是跳进了一个平行时间线吗？如果在这条时间线里马克哥可以亲东赫哥，那他也可以亲辰乐吗？

朴志晟期待地看向蜷在长椅上的钟辰乐。

你别想。钟辰乐做出口型。

朴志晟露出可怜小狗的表情。

钟辰乐叹口气。朝朴志晟伸出双手，“抱抱我，志晟。我好冷。”

朴志晟闭上眼睛。快哭了。就算是幻觉又怎样？他妈的值了。

雨水像柔软的牢笼，将他们四人困在这个小小的公交站台。谁都逃不出去。

似乎也没人想逃出去。

4

钟辰乐在毕业典礼上，突然很想被闪电击中。

在优秀毕业生的演讲结束前，他都一直凝视着天空，在心中许愿，请降下闪电吧，请闪电击中我吧，哪怕只有一瞬间。我想回到那一刻。

最后看得眼睛酸涩，闪电也没来。

原来我不是许愿池啊。他迷茫地想。

朴志晟从演讲台上下来后，到处乱看了一阵，似乎在寻找谁。

我在这里。钟辰乐很想举起手朝朴志晟挥动。

朴志晟找到了。小动物一样的女孩钻进朴志晟怀里，朴志晟笑着抱住她小小的身体。钟辰乐想她胸部间一定有东赫哥说过的那个世界上最温暖的地方吧。因为志晟看上去很幸福的样子。

居然变成优秀毕业生了，从什么时候起的呢？志晟不再喊着夜露死苦了，连机车也不怎么骑。钟辰乐埋头想了很久，竟然一点记忆都没有。

都是幻觉。他想到志晟那时说的话，一切都在那一刻停止了。往后发生的一切都只是幻觉。

现在和女朋友抱在一起的志晟是幻觉。

晴朗的天空是幻觉。

落灰的机车是幻觉。

耳朵里志晟的演讲词是幻觉。

连自己的存在也都是幻觉。

钟辰乐闭上眼睛，突然嗅到橘子烟草的味道。“东赫哥？”他睁开眼，抽烟的是不认识的小混混。在毕业典礼上点烟抽真够大胆的。

东赫哥毕业那天也在典礼上大摇大摆地点烟抽了吗？钟辰乐也不记得了。

两年前的那天，在雨中，钟辰乐靠在朴志晟怀里，听他黏着的心跳。

不要爱上我。志晟。钟辰乐悄悄想。不要爱上我。

李东赫和李马克的吻结束的时候，李东赫笑着擦嘴唇，说马克，不要爱上我。不会爱上我吧？只是一个亲亲而已。

不会的。东赫。李马克点燃一根烟，烟气使李东赫看不清他的表情。

我现在不是死了吧。李东赫突然很想笑。感觉像幽灵一样。

5

罗渽民盯着手机上的那个电话号码，盯了很久后，下定决心一般点了删除。

“渽民？”黄仁俊敲敲厕所隔间，“典礼要开始了。不要错过李帝努的演讲吧？”

“知道了。”罗渽民回答。

李楷灿说的真枪实弹的群架没能实现。那次“线下会议”后对方那群人像是消失了，等了几个月，等到快毕业，也没有再联系过罗渽民他们。

好像假的。那个小熊软糖印花安全帽，钢管，李楷灿，李马克，还有蹲在河边抽烟，头发染得奇奇怪怪的不知道谁。

那天之后李帝努说要集中精神准备考试，不想再陪罗渽民一起玩了。黄仁俊装作想了很久，最后满脸苦恼地走到李帝努身边，“啊对啊我们都高三了，还是好好准备考试更正确吧？你说呢渽民？”

罗渽民笑着想你放屁。李帝努说打群架你肯定也会说高中生就是要打群架才更正确吧。

毕业典礼他最后还是逃了。

罗渽民去了当时的群架点，到处走了走，居然在地上找到那根被钟辰乐挥过的那根钢管。

“原来还在这里啊。”罗渽民笑笑，从地上捡起钢管，在空中挥了挥。

有什么黑雪一样的东西从钢管里飞出来，扑到罗渽民手心。他摊开手心看。

“什么啊。”罗渽民喃喃，“竟然是蚂蚁。”

很多蚂蚁顺着罗渽民的手腕往衣袖里爬，罗渽民盯着看，突然失去了阻止的动力，失去了把蚂蚁抖出来的动力。

他往后倒在泥土上。

让闪电击中我吧。他闭着眼睛想。

FIN.


End file.
